Toda una vida por delante
by Danae Allen
Summary: Bella regresa a Forks,el puebo donde veraneaba, pero lo hace con su pequeña hija de nueve meses.Edward queda absolutamente fascinado con Bella, pero aquella bebe también le ha robado el corazón. Edward tendrá que descubrir el secreto de Bella.
1. Otra vez en casa

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba cansada de conducir durante horas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tenia que aguantar y llegar a Forks antes de que anocheciera. La última vez que Bella había estado en Forks tenía dieciocho años y toda una vida por delante. Le parecía mentira que desde aquel entonces solo hubieran pasado cuatro años de su partida. Si en aquel entonces le hubieran preguntado como se imaginaba que sería su vida con veintidós años, seguramente distaría mucho de la que llevaba ahora; no pudo evitar que las lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos.

Miró a través del retrovisor del coche a la pequeña personita situada en la parte trasera: Cherrie. Su pequeña bebe de nueve meses dormía plácidamente en su sillita ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Para Bella, Cherrie era su vida entera y seguramente sin ella se habría hundido mucho tiempo antes. Su hija le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Solo le quedaban cinco quilómetros para llegar a Forks, y gracias al cielo, ya que el viejo coche que había alquilado al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle parecía que no podría resistir mucho más. Bella había vivido durante todo ese tiempo en Inglaterra, lejos de todo el mundo, pero había decidido volver a Estados Unidos, más que volver, la palabra más adecuada era huir. Forks era el pueblo donde Bella veraneaba desde pequeña, ya que el resto del año vivía en Arizona. De hacho podría haber vuelto allí con su familia, pero descarto esa idea y eligió aquel pequeño pueblo, el único lugar en el que alguna vez se sintió feliz y protegida.

Aparcó el coche a un lado de aquella gran y familiar casa. Decidió que como estaba cerca del coche y hacia algo de frío, podría dejar a la niña un segundo allí dentro. Llamó al timbre y segundos después apareció en el umbral una rubia despampanante.

-Hola, ¿Esta Emmet McCarthy? – pregunto nerviosa después de tanto tiempo.

- Sí – contesto la mujer – ahora le aviso

La rubia desapareció hacia el interior de la casa que ella conocía tan bien, y ella se quedo esperando fuera. Segundo después apareció aquel hombre con cara de niño. Emmet no se lo podía creer, había intentado localizarla infinitas veces y allí estaba su amiga, que era como su hermana pequeña.

-¡Bella! – dijo abrazándola y estrechándola fuertemente contra él. A Bella le dolía todo, pero no le importó, porque lo había echado muchísimo de menos. - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Es una larga historia, ya te contaré – dijo evadiendo el tema – sé que es un abuso de la confianza después de tanto tiempo… pero es que he decidido quedarme a vivir aquí, y la casa donde veraneaba con mi familia no se ha abierto desde hace cuatro años… - no sabía como continuar – ¿Podría quedarme un par de días?

- Eso ni se pregunta, por mi mejor amiga lo que sea – Le agarró la mano con seguridad y la arrastró hacia dentro – Vamos.

- Espera – dijo Bella – No vengo sola.

Se soltó de la mano de Emmet y salió en dirección al coche seguida de su mejor amigo. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y sacó con mucho cuidado a la pequeña criatura que seguí durmiendo con su chupete en la boca y su pequeño conejito de trapo.

-Es… Es… - Emmet no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente anonadado – Es…

- Mi hija – dijo con una seguridad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¡Caray! –logró decir al fin – Eres madre - Eso ultimo lo dijo absolutamente maravillado, mientras le pasaba delicadamente un dedo por la dulce carita de la niña. - ¿Y el padre?

- No tiene padre – Sentenció rápidamente y Emmet pudo ver una sombra de miedo en sus ojos pero que rápidamente disimuló – Estoy yo sola.

-Bien – Emmet decidió pasarlo por el momento pero no dudó en que sacaría pronto el tema – Entremos que hace frio.

……………………….

-Cariño, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse tu amiga? – dijo la mujer rubia después que Bella subiera a la habitación a acostar a Cherrie y cambiarse. Emmet pudo intuir en las palabras de su prometida un poco de celos.

-Un par de días, hasta que adecente un poco su casa –asintió no muy segura – Rose, no tienes porque sentir celos – dijo – yo te quiero más que a mi vida – y acto seguido la abrazó.

-Lo sé – Dijo Rosalie – solo que a parte de conmigo nunca eres tan atento con nadie más.

-Bella es mi mejor amiga – dijo Emmet – pensaba que ya nunca más la volvería a ver.

- Perdóname Emmet – dijo Rose – Creo que he sido algo grosera con ella, pero me comportaré. Además, la niña se ve tan dulce – después se separo de Emmet – Iré a subirle una mantas para que no coja frío la niña.

Emmet asintió y vio como desaparecía escaleras arriba. Se alegraba mucho de volver a ver a Bella, pero algo iba mal. Aquella situación era muy rara.

………………….

Bella depositó el liviano cuerpo de su hija encima de la mullida cama sin que Cherrie se despertara y le besó en la cabeza. Pobrecita, pensó, no merecía tener una madre como ella, y eso hizo que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Acto seguido fue a cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a cenar. Se quitó la camiseta y se quedó en sujetador, y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se dio asco a si misma.

Estaba llena de moretones por todos los lados. Luego se giró un poco para verse la espalda y vio las marcas recientes y con sangre que le había hecho aquella alimaña con aquel cinturón. Luego se dio cuenta que su camiseta estaba llena de sangre también, y lloró por aquella patética vida.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y escuchó un grito.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado! Es una idea que se me ha ocurrido hoy! Pero que no voy a dejar la otra historia que tengo! ¿LA CONTINUO?**

**Por cierto, Edward seguramente aparecerá en el segundo o tercer capítulo.**

**Bessos**

**Por favor por favor por favor y comentad y decidme lo que os parece.**


	2. Verguenza

**Capítulo 2**

Después de escuchar el grito de Rosalie, Emmet subió a toda prisa por la escalera hasta la habitación que le habían dejado a Bella. Lo que vio lo dejo blanco como el papel. Allí estaba Bella, sin camiseta, solo con el sujetador y llena de magulladuras. Rosalie se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su prometido.

-Por favor – suplicó Bella – no me mires.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que mire? – respondió Emmet con furia. Ver a su amiga así le destrozaba el alma - ¿Esto es lo que no quieres que mire? –Dijo cogiéndola por los lados de los brazos -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Bella no respondió, solo cerro los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas se le escaparan. Emmet vio como ponía una mueca de miedo y dolor, y comprendió que era mejor aflojar su agarre y dejar que ella se tranquilizara.

-Perdóname, Bella – dijo Emmet – Solo quiero saber que es lo que te ha ocurrido - ¿Ha sido el padre de la niña? – Preguntó Emmet – Le ha hecho algo a ella?

- No – respondió Bella – ella no tiene ni un rasguño – Bella giro la cabeza y vio que Cherrie se empezaba a despertar a causa del alboroto, y luego empezaba a llorar – Emmet por favor, no quiero asustarla – se soltó de las manos de su amigo y se fue donde estaba su hija para consolarla.

- Está bien Bella – dijo muy seguro – cuando acabes quiero que bajes al comedor. Estaré esperándote, sino subiré a buscarte – luego él y Rosalie desaparecieron escaleras abajo.

……….

Bella bajo las escaleras después de que Cherrie se volviera a dormir, allí se encontró con un Emmet muy serio.

-¿Se ha dormido? – Bella asintió con la cabeza – bien, coge el abrigo – sentenció nos vamos al médico.

- No – dijo con miedo –estoy bien, esto no es nada.

-¿Qué no es nada?- dijo con incredulidad – alguien te ha dado una paliza increíble, i lo que me sorprende es que no se te hayan infectado las heridas de la espalda.

- No quiero ir, Emmet – dijo Bella - ¿No puedo dejar sola a la niña.

- Yo me quedaré con ella – dijo Rosalie, que en aquel momento entraba en la sala – necesitas que te vea un medico.

Bella no pudo negarse más, porque Emmet la arrastro hasta su todoterreno. Durante media hora nadie dijo nada, Bella solo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza, le daba demasiada vergüenza ver a su amigo. Emmet arto de tanto silencio decidió romperlo.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunto con delicadeza.

- No sé qué es lo que quieres que diga – respondió Bella muy bajito. De repente Emmet le cogió una mano y la apretó transmitiéndole cariño.

-Me gustaría saber quien te ha hecho esto – Bella se tenso – pero ya hablaremos más tarde – quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que haya pasado, eres como mi hermana pequeña – Bella se sintió reconfortada y le apretó la mano, como si tuviera miedo a que él desapareciera de un momento a otro.

…………………

Rosalie entro en la habitación para ver si la niña seguía durmiendo. Qué bonita que era pensó, y se tocó la barriga. Esperaba que su hijo o hija fueran igual de bonitos que aquella niña. Había descubierto la semana pasada que estaba embarazada y aún no se lo había dicho a Emmet. Quedaban algo más de dos meses para la boda, y con un poco de suerte no se notaria nada de barriga. De repente el teléfono empezó a sonar y le despertó de sus pensamientos. Bajo corriendo las escalera para atenderlo.

-¿Diga? – dijo Rosalie cuando atendió al teléfono.

-Rosalie, soy Edward – Dijo la otra voz del otro lado del teléfono. Edward era el vecino de la casa de al lado, Tenia 27 años, dos más que Emmet. Era dueño de una empresa muy importante, y harto del estrés de la ciudad había decidido a irse a vivir a Forks, aquel pueblo tan lleno de paz. Inmediatamente Emmet y Edward se habían echo amigo y eran muchas las noches en que los tres compartían la cena un día en casa de Edward y otro en casa de Rosalie y Emmet.

-Hola Edward- contesto Rosalie – como va todo el problema con la empresa – Edward había tenido un problema con unos inversores y hacia una semana que se había tenido que ir a Europa durarte unos días para intentar solucionarlo.

-Bien, se ha solucionado antes de tiempo -dijo - volveré de aquí cuatro días.

- ¡Que bien! – contestó – ahora Emmet no está, pero cuando se lo diga se va a poner muy contento, Te hemos echado de menos esta semana.

- Yo también a vosotros, no sabes las ganas que tengo de llegar a casa – Edward soltó un suspiro – Bueno, te tengo que dejar, ya nos veremos.

……………….

Emmet llevaba una hora esperando a que saliera algún médico para decirle cuál era el estado en el que se encontraba Bella.

-¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? – Pregunto una mujer mayor que supuso que seria su doctora.

- Soy Emmet McCarthy, su amigo –respondió.

-Señor McCarthy, no sé si estará informado, pero su amiga presenta todos los signos de maltrato - dijo aquella mujer – he mirado en su historial médico y he visto que ha ingresado innumerables veces con este tipo de heridas. Esta no es la primera vez que es maltratada.

-Dios mío – dijo Emmet – no tenia ni idea, no la veía desde hacia cuatro años – Emmet estaba conmocionado, no se podía creer que su amiga, tan llena de vida siempre, hubiera tenido que pasar por ese infierno.

- Denunciarlo solo esta en sus manos, y ella se ha negado rotundamente – dijo la doctora –lo único que podemos hacer es entregarle las pruebas y las fotos que hemos hecho, por si algún día se decide.

Emmet asintió y se desplomo sobre un asiento de la sala. Bella necesitaba más que nunca su apoya, y se prometió a si mismo que nunca nadie le volvería a hacer daño.

………

Emmet y Bella estaban de vuelta a la casa de este en completo silencio, pero antes de llegar, Emmet se desvió y aparcó en un lugar que parecía ser un mirador. Ayudó a Bella a salir del coche.

-¿Te acuerdas de este sitio Bella? – Preguntó el grandote – solíamos venir aquí para ver amanecer, hablábamos de nuestros sueños y ambiciones.

Bella se acercó a la barandilla cerca de él y observó el paisaje. Se dijo a sí misma que nada había ido como soñaba, que esto era mas bien una pesadilla.

-Se que te han maltratado continuamente estos años –dijo Emmet –Dime quien ha sido, ¿Ha sido el padre de tu hija?

Bella asintió con la cabeza cansada de negarlo todo. Emmet la abrazó y se permitió llorar en su pecho. Cuando se calmo le contó a su amigo toda la verdad y él le prometió que nunca más nadie le volvería a poner una mano encima.

-Por cierto –dijo Emmet – no me has dicho aún como se llama la niña.

- Cherrie – respondió Bella contra su pecho.

-Como mi madre… - Respondió Emmet. Para Bella Cherrie se había comportado como si fuera su autentica madre durante los meses de verano, la había echado de menos y por eso le puso ese nombre a su hija – seguro que se alegrará de volverte a ver.

**Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Edward aparece en el siguiente, pero las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles. **

**Bueno comentadme y decidme lo que os parece!**


	3. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, en este Edward y Bella se conocerán por fin. No os olvidéis de comentarlo luego!**

**Capítulo 3**

De vuelta a casa, Emmet le contó a Rosalie, en cierta medida, lo que Bella le había contado. Sabía que era una cosa entre los dos, pero nunca le había ocultado nada a su prometida, y sabía que esta era una persona que sabía guardar un secreto.

-Es terrible eso que me has contado, Emmet – dijo Rosalie recostándose en su cama. Sabía que debería esperar unos días a que se calmara la cosa para contarle a su prometido lo del embarazo – No puedes dejar que se marche.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Emmet extrañado.

- Qué debe de estar pasándolo muy mal, debe sentirse muy sola – Rosalie sabía como era sentirse así, había vivido de cerca la situación en la que se encontraba Bella – Que se quede con nosotros. Esta casa es suficientemente grande – dijo muy segura – Emmet, necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Estas segura que no te importa que se quede aquí? – Rosalie asintió con la cabeza – Por eso te quiero tanto – Emmet la besó con dulzura – eres la mejor.

A la mañana siguiente Emmet le comentó Bella que se quedara en su casa, tal como le había dicho Rosalie. Que no era bueno que estuviera sola en aquella casa donde no había sido muy feliz.

-Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Pero no puedo quedarme aquí Emmet – dijo Bella – Me iré a la casa donde veraneábamos, esta cerca de aquí y nos podemos ver cada día.

-No quiero que estés sola, necesitas nuestra ayuda – dijo Emmet reproduciendo las palabras que había dicho Rosalie la noche anterior. Emmet tenía a Cherrie en su regazo y le hacía caritas para hacerla reír.

- No quiero molestaros, te vas a casar con Rosalie y necesitáis intimidad – dijo Bella – la niña y yo solo os molestaríais – Bella cogió aire – A demás es posible que él me encuentre y no quiero que te haga daño.

-¡Qué tontería más grande! Escúchame Bella, es imposible que nos molestéis. Es más necesitas que alguien te proteja a ti y a Cherrie si ese animal te encuentra. A mi nadie va hacerme nada – dijo Emmet muy serio – por favor quédate.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y Emmet sonrió. Había ganado la partida, y él se quedaría más tranquilo al saber que la tendría cerca para protegerla. Pero todavía quedaba que Bella pusiera una denuncia, pero sabía que eso le costaría más de la cuenta porque ella sabía que si la ponía era más fácil que ese asqueroso maltratador la encontrara. En ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió y apareció Rosalie por allí.

-Hola – dijo medio cantando y empujando algo detrás de ella – mirad lo que traigo – se apartó de en medio y Bella pudo ver que Rosalie traía consigo una especie de cuna con rueditas que se podía ir moviendo por toda la casa. En Inglaterra Bella tubo una para poder poner a Cherrie en ella y así hacer las tareas que él le obligaba a hacer porque la tenía prácticamente encerrada en casa.

-Vaya, ¿De dónde la has sacado? – Preguntó Emmet.

- De los Meyer, su hijo ya esta grande y no la necesitan – luego miró a Bella – He pensado que te seria útil, así no tendrás que estar todo el día a cuestas con ella.

- Vamos a ver si le gusta – Emmet puso a la niña dentro y esta quedo sentada y empezó a mirar a su alrededor y luego empezó a hacer grititos de alegría y a reír – perece que sí.

Bella ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía cariño ni calor por parte de nadie. Emmet se acercó a ella y le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupado – sabes que no me gusta verte llorar – y acto seguido le limpió las lágrimas con el dedo. Rosalie quería acercarse a ella y ayudarla, pero apenas se conocían y sabía que hacía falta darle su espacio.

-No merezco esto – dijo bella intentando calmarse – sois demasiado buenos conmigo.

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte –contestó su amigo – por aquí todos somos muy amables y siempre intentamos ayudar a los demás, eso ya lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía eso, pensó Bella, por eso le gustaba Forks, porque durante todo el verano no se había sentido nunca sola como el resto del año. Quizá pudiera quedarse por mucho tiempo allí, y darle a Cherrie la estabilidad que necesitaba.

…..

Habían pasado tres días después de aquella conversación. Edward había aparcado su volvo al lado de casa y se bajo a dejar las cosas. Por fin en casa, pensó, des de que se había mudado hacía tres años a aquel pueblo, no había pasado más de dos días en un viaje de negocios, y aquel viaje de dos semanas que había tenido que hacer forzosamente le había dejado agotado.

Entró en su cas y dejó las maletas en un rincón, más tarde se ocuparía de ellas. Miró su reloj y vio que era cerca de la hora de cenar y se dirigió a casa de Emmet y Rosalie para cenar con ellos tal y como le había prometido a su amigo. Empezó a caminar, ya que ambas casa estaban una al lado de la otra cuando vio a Emmet saliendo con el coche, y este se paro a su lado.

-Hombre Edward, ya estas aquí – dijo Emmet feliz de tener a su compañero de vuelta – ¿Como ha ido todo?

- Bien, todo ha terminado – dijo Edward – me moría de ganas de volver.

- Yo voy a comprar una cosa para la cena, ve entrando en casa.

Emmet arrancó el coche y se fue a la panadería a comprar el Pan. Edward entro en casa de sus amigos sin llamar ya que tenían confianza de sobra, igual que muchas veces habían entrado ellos sin llamar a la suya. No había nadie en la sala, solo podía escuchar el ruido de algo friéndose en la cocina y un olor exquisito. Sabía que Rosalie cocinaba muy bien, pero ese no era el olor habitual de su comida, era aún mejor. Pero algo llamó su atención, unos preciosos ojos marrones lo miraban curiosos.

Allí en medio del salón había una preciosa bebe de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate. Nunca había visto ninguna niña más hermosa que aquella. Una sensación de calor se alojó en el pecho de Edward que se quedó embelesado mirándola.

-Hola – dijo con dulzura mientras se acercaba - ¿Quién eres tu? – Cherrie empezó a balbucear provocando la sonrisa de Edward. Luego hizo un gesto con las manos para que la aupara. Edward vaciló un poco, pero no pudo resistirse a unos ojos tan bonitos. La niña sonrió y luego se acurrucó contra su pecho. – Sabes, eres la niña más guapa que he visto en mi vida – Edward pensó que si alguien conocido le viera hablando de esa manera con aquella niña no daría crédito - ¿Como te llamas pequeña? – Edward sabía que sería una pregunta sin respuesta porque solo era un bebé, pero pudo ver que tenía bordado en la ropa su nombre – Así que te llamas Cherrie, que nombre tan bonito.

En aquel momento Bella salió de la cocina dónde había estado haciendo la cena junto a Rose, fue a ver como estaba Cherrie que había preferido dejarla fuera para que no respirará el humo. Bella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, un hombre tenía a su hija en brazos. No dudó ni un segundo en ir a protegerla.

-¡Dame a mi hija! – Gritó Bella, que se acercó hasta Edward y le quitó a su hija de sus brazos.

Edward vio como aquella mujer apretaba a la niña contra su pecho, por un momento le recordó aquellas leonas de los documentales que protegían a capa y espada a sus cachorritos. Pero cuando se fijo más pudo ver que el parecido entre ella y Cherrie era innegable, las dos eran igual de hermosas, el mismo color de cabellos, de ojos y de piel, pero en el fondo eran diferentes. Los ojos de aquella mujer estaban tristes y dolidos, parecía que pedían a gritos protección, pero por una extraña razón deseo acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, llevársela algún lado donde nadie pudiera mirarla y tocarla más que él. Era preciosa, pensó Edward, muy a pesar de que tenía el pelo alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y vestía ropas anchas y manchadas de comida. Edward se preguntó que era lo que escondía, que era lo que tenía esa mujer que lo atraía como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-No quería hacerle daño –dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a ella, pero vio que ella retrocedió – En serio – pero Bella cada vez estaba más asustada, después de la valentía inicial, empezó a tener miedo. Aquel hombre era muy atractivo, pero era eso, un hombre, y había pasado casi cuatro años sufriendo calamidades en manos de uno. – Tranquilízate – Bella no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a hiperventilar de terror. Edward no sabía porque le dolía tanto esa mirada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo Rosalie que salía a la cocina – Edward ya has llegado – pero se fijo en Bella y en que estado estaba – Bella tranquilízate – Así que ese era su nombre se dijo Edward, pero lo más seguro es que fuera un diminutivo.

Emmet entró por la puerta y vio a su amiga en aquel estado, y cayó en la cuenta que no le había dicho a Bella quien era Edward, ni a Edward que tenia una nueva inquilina.

-Bella, Edward es un amigo – dijo Emmet – todo está bien.

- Emmet, yo no le he hecho nada – dijo Edward preocupado por Bella – solo estaba jugando con la niña.

-Lo sé, rosalie llévate a Bella – Cuando ambas desaparecieron Emmet se giró hacia Edward – No me había acordado de decirte que Isabella se va a quedar una temporada con nosotros.

-¿Por que? – Preguntó Edward - ¿Normalmente es así?

-No, pero lo ha pasado muy mal y necesita que le ayuden, pero seguramente se pensaba que querías quitarle a su hija y por eso se ha asustado.

Edward pensó que normalmente la gente no se ponía así por aquello, Bella escondía algo. Había visto sombras en sus ojos, y se preguntó quien le habría hecho tanto daño.

…..

Bella se sentó en una silla de la cocina con su hija en brazos y se empezó a calmar. Rosalie le había contado que Edward era un amigo de ellos y entonces se dio cuenta que había sido una reacción exagerada, no es que tuviera miedo de estar cerca de un hombre, pero es que por un momento pensó que también podía hacerle daño a Cherrie.

-Bella, se que nos conocemos de hace poco y que de momento no tenemos mucha confianza –dijo Rosalie – pero quizá necesites ayuda para que no te vuelva a pasar una cosa así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que creo que necesitas ayuda de un especialista - Rosalie sabía que eso haría que se recuperara antes – Deberías ir a ver a un sicólogo.

Bella pensó que tenía razón, quizá hablar con alguien que no la conociera, que no la pudiera juzgar le haría bien. Mañana mismo le pediría a Rosalie que le acompañara.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Por favor por favor dejadme algún comentario, no os costará más de un minuto. Gracias**

**Por cierto, ¡no dejéis de visitar mi otra historia!**


	4. NOTA!

**Hola!**

**Siento que esto no sea un nuevo capítulo, pero es que estoy estudiando para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad que empiezan el miércoles y acaban el viernes.**

**Esta semana no voy a poder actualizar, podría hacerlo, pero me saldría un capitulo con prisas y mal hecho, por eso es mejor esperar a que acabe los exámenes. Cuando acabe ya estaré de vacaciones y podré actualizar más de una vez por semana.**

**Seguramente actualizaré el domingo 13 de junio.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
